


And We Will Come Back Home

by gayliensav



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: (shoves Lance into the X-Men movieverse because I love him), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Parent Erik Lehnsherr, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: After waking up from the Hex, Peter Maximoff finds his way back home.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Pietro Maximoff, Lance Alvers/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 13
Kudos: 343





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance is from X-Men Evolution but I figured hey why not throw him in here as Peter’s crush
> 
> Because why not

Peter Maximoff never liked tests...any form of them, really. Too much silence in school, too many needles at doctors. 

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

Another needle prick. 

“I was with my family in Genosha.”

“And where is Genosha?”

The man was friendly, at least, trying to keep him calm just like everyone else who had been released from the Hex. Those people, most of them, at least got to go home though. 

“Uh...eastern seaboard, I don’t think I can tell you more than that,” Peter said awkwardly, looking up at the man -Agent Woo, he noted from the name tag- a little impatiently, “Look, I’m totally fine. No need for anymore tests. Can I go now? Being possessed is kind of exhausting and I’m sure I have people looking for me-“

“You don’t,” the girl, Darcy, cut him off, “I-I mean, I’m sure you do, but they’re not here.”

“What do you mean?” Jimmy asked. 

Darcy turned her laptop screen to them, “His readings are off the charts. He’s not from here.”

The group stared in silence for a minute. 

“Someone call Stephen Strange.”

* * *

“So,” Peter took a deep breath, “You’re telling me there’s an insane amount of realities and that I’m not in my own?”

“No, it seems you’re not,” the dude with the cape, Strange, said with a sigh, “It will take me a bit to figure out exactly where you belong.”

“Great,” Peter groaned, throwing himself back on the cot they’d given him, “Dude, my dad is gonna be pissed. I mean, he’s already pissed like all the time but he’s gonna be super mega pissed- like crushing buildings pissed.”

“Your father can crush buildings?” Jimmy asked. 

“I mean, yeah, most building structures are made of metal,” Peter explained, “And my dad can control metal, so…” he shrugged. 

“He can control metal...like a mutation?” Strange asked, trailing off, “Mutants, I can work with that.”

“Yeah, I mean, where I’m from, there’s tons of mutants,” Peter explained, “So much that they’re talking about this weird registration act thing that my dad doesn’t like. There’s also a school for people like me and it’s protected by the X-Men. I used to be a part of them before I moved to Genosha.”

“And Genosha is a place, right?” Monica asked, “Because it’s not where on our maps.”

“Yeah, it wouldn’t be on any maps,” Peter explained, “My dad is kinda developing the place as a safe haven for mutants. It would kind of be counterproductive for humans to know where it is.”

“Great,” Darcy scoffed, “So we have the son of some kind of mutant ruler in our reality and that mutant ruler can crush us all with metal.”

* * *

_Erik stormed out of the house the moment the words left Peter’s mouth._

_The moment he’d spent so long contemplating had finally happened. He had told Erik he was his son and the reaction was...probably the worst result possible. Erik storming out, swinging the door closed with his powers behind him with a slam felt like a knife digging into Peter’s stomach._

_“Peter,” Charles said softly, “It’s okay. He just needs some time to process this-“_

_“I’ve spent years trying to tell him,” Peter said hoarsely, “And this is what he does.”_

_The telepath sighed, “He’s lost so much, Peter. Until now, he thought he didn’t have any family outside of me and I’m not...his blood, like you are. You’re the only one left.”_

_“I-“_

_“Pietro…”_

_“Do you hear that?” Peter raised an eyebrow._

_“Hear what?” Charles asked._

_“Pietro, I need you…”_

_Peter stood up, “Someone is calling my name. My real name.”_

_“Peter, I don’t think-“ Charles started._

_Something appeared in the room then, in front of them. It was almost like a red wave of smoke but it looked to be sparking._

_“What the hell?” Peter breathed out._

_“Pietro!”_

_“Peter, stay back from that, I’m contacting Erik,” Charles said, his hand already going to the side of his head._

_Peter leaned down, looking at the small thing curiously, “What the hell is this th-“_

_A hand reached out and grabbed him by the front of his t-shirt and pulled him through. The last thing he remembered was Charles yelling his name._

* * *

Peter had accepted about a week ago that if anyone was looking for him, it was Charles. Erik didn’t really seem too pleased after the news, so it would make sense. Who would want to look for their fuck up of a son? Good people didn’t exactly go around breaking people out of the Pentagon. 

The logical part of him, deep down, knew that wasn’t true though. It was most likely his own self-esteem issues talking. Erik cared for him. He wouldn’t have spent time teaching him chess or teaching him curse words in Yiddish if he didn’t. He wouldn’t have spent so many nights just looking out at Genosha as they sat on Erik’s porch, telling Peter cool stories about him hunting Nazis. 

Erik might not see him as a son, but he certainly saw him as a friend or at least an ally. Erik Lehnsherr had two soft spots: mutant-kind and family. He was both, thankfully. Even if Erik didn’t want him as a son, he was still a mutant who needed help.

On the bright side, Peter got upgraded from a SWORD tent to a dorm at their headquarters. It was much, just a cot with a dresser and bookshelf. 

Peter actually liked reading, contrary to the belief that he was dumb as a brick. He just didn’t have the time to sit through normal reading speed with the need for speed and ADHD. He could zoom through an entire book in under a minute and actually retain the information. 

Monica, Jimmy, and Darcy were the only ones to regularly come and see him. Strange had come by a few times in the last week with updates on the universe he was trying to find...and on his search for Wanda, as she was the only one with answers as to where he actually came from. 

Peter felt like he cared for Wanda. He didn’t know if it was just her having the name of his own sister or if it was some weird kind of Stockholm Syndrome, but he cared. He worried where she was, he worried about the twins, and he just wanted them to be okay. 

The world might have been fake, but those kids sure as hell weren’t. Even if he was under possession, he still felt them. He still felt like he was their uncle. 

Peter rubbed his eyes, taking a shaky breath to try to get rid of the feeling. He felt like he was going crazy, always wondering if was still slightly possessed and that’s why he felt that way.

He just wanted to go back home to his friends in Genosha. Charles would be able to look in his mind and assure him it was all him, that it was just his anxiety. Lance, the stupid boy who would act tough around everyone but him, would hug him and tell him it would all be okay. Erik would assure him he wasn’t crazy. 

They had to be worried sick. 

And it made Peter feel sick to his stomach.

* * *

“Earth-10005 in the year 1995,” Strange announced proudly, “December 29th, if you want to get specific, is when you disappeared.”

“But you can get him home, right?” Darcy asked quickly. She was a great person to talk to, in all the time he’d been stuck here. She was a friend now, but she knew how much getting back home meant to him. 

“Of course,” Strange said, “I can open a portal now, if you’d like.”

“Uh,” Peter swallowed, “Hey, do you mind if I write a letter first?”

“Take your time,” Strange nodded before getting to work. 

Peter grabbed a pen and paper from the bookshelf and scribbled the letter down at super speed. 

_Wanda -_

_I hope you’re doing okay and I hope the twins are doing okay too. I know you didn’t mean for any of this to happen, you were grieving. While I’ve been in your world, I’ve learned a lot about what happened to you and I just wanted to say I’m sorry you’ve been through so much pain. No one deserves that._

_Doctor Strange found a way for me to go back home, I’m going today. I know I’m not your real brother, but...I feel like I know him, in a way. All of his memories were implanted in my brain. He was real. Those kids were real. I can’t help but care and worry about you guys, y’know?_

_Anyways, if you’re ever in my universe, hit me up. Let me know you’re doing okay._

_Good luck, Wanda._

_-Peter Maximoff_

“If you guys ever see Wanda…” Peter trailed off, folding the paper up and handing it to Monica. 

“We will,” Monica smiled at him. 

Peter smiled back at the three of them, looking over at the ring Strange was making, “I guess this is it. Thank you all for everything. I never would have made it without you.”

“Hey, same here,” Darcy grinned at him, “Go home, Peter, and tell your dad how you feel.”

Peter stared at the open portal now, taking a deep breath, “I just walk through?”

Strange nodded, “Walk through this portal and you’ll be back home.”

“Thank you,” Peter took a deep breath and stepped forward, closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter reunites with his family, but being in the Hex for so long brings unforeseen side effects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this house we respect Pietro and Peter.

He felt like he should be preparing himself, like getting ready to go underwater while you were swimming. For a moment, he heard the group calling goodbye to him, then the sound cut off and was replaced by the sounds of nature. Crickets were chirping and the wind was rustling the leaves slightly. 

When he opened his eyes, he was back home, back in Genosha. He was on a familiar path through the woods, one that led down to the docks, that was lit by a few solar lights. A firefly flew passed his vision then and, for a moment, he just watched it slowly move. 

He was home. 

“Oh, it’s you,” a familiar voice, one that belonged to David Haller-Xavier, scoffed. 

Peter had never been so relieved to see an annoying teenager in his life. 

“Dad! Erik!” David called, already walking away, “Peter’s back! I told you he’d turn up eventually!”

A force slammed into Peter then, on his side. There, hugging him, stood Lance Alvers, one of the mutants on the island and a close friend. He was dressed for his patrols, but David’s yelling must have gotten his attention. 

“Hey, block head,” Peter laughed weakly, turning to hug him back, “Miss me?”

“Don’t ever...do that again,” Lance pulled away, hitting his shoulder lightly, not enough to actually hurt him, “Do you have any idea how worried everyone was? Huh?!”

“Avalanche,” a familiar voice said, “I believe you have a patrol to complete. Genosha’s shores will not check themselves.”

Peter swallowed and Lance had the decency to at least look a little sheepish while looking at Erik Lehnsherr. He quickly put some distance between himself and Peter as he did. 

“Right,” Lance cleared his throat, “Peter, uh…?”

“Come over after your patrol, okay? I should be home by then-“ Peter started. 

“No,” Erik cut him off, “He’ll be with Charles and I tonight.”

Lance sighed. 

“But,” Erik continued, “You are more than welcome to come and visit him.”

“Thanks, Erik- I mean, uh...Magneto,” Lance saluted him, quickly running off. 

“He has a crush on you,” Erik deadpanned. 

“Feelings mutual, I hope so,” Peter laughed weakly. 

The speedster finally got the nerve to look up at Erik. His father looked...well, exhausted. He had dark circles under his eyes and the slight shadow of facial hair he usually carried was quickly becoming a beard. It was the eyes that got him, though, because they were shining with tears. 

“Look, Erik-“ Peter started. 

His father grabbed him by the back of the neck then, pulling him into a tight hug, holding him tight. 

Peter let himself soak in the moment, trying to shake off the shock that this was the first time he’d ever hugged his own father. He almost immediately hugged him back, after he finally got rid of his sense of surprise. 

Holy _ shit _ he was hugging his dad. 

Holy shit he was hugging his dad, the former terrorist. 

Holy shit. 

Okay, maybe the shock didn’t wear off. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make any decisions for you,” Erik said with a slight chuckle, “But Charles would like to keep an eye on you tonight and we would just feel better if you are...close by.”

“Yeah, I think I’ve been far enough away for about a lifetime,” Peter said, finally pulling away. 

“Peter,” Erik said softly, “Where have you been?”

* * *

“Well,” Charles hung up the phone, “Hank should be here by tomorrow morning.”

“Seriously?” Peter groaned, sitting back on the couch, “See, this is the last time I tell you guys about anything. Oh, I was mind controlled for a week-“

“Almost over a month,” Erik corrected. 

“-big deal!” Peter complained, not even acknowledging his father’s interruption, “Look, I’m perfectly fine. I’m me. SWORD already ran a ton of tests.”

“Hank will do his tests,” Erik cut him off, “Just for everyone’s peace of mind. We don’t know if their technology is the same as ours.”

“He’s not okay,” David said, suddenly appearing beside Peter on the couch, sitting in a cross-legged position. The teenage telepath tilted his head as he sat facing Peter, looking at him, “He’s got someone else’s memories up there,” he tapped his silver hair, “Like when I get flashes of my last life.”

Peter immediately slapped his hands away. 

“Stay out of his head,” Erik growled. 

“Erik,” Charles said softly, “Now may be a good time, just to see if we can get a better idea of what happened. But I do think we could do with a lighter touch than David’s, perhaps my own.”

“Charles-“ Erik started. 

“Look, it’s my brain the telepaths are picking at, it’s my decision!” Peter said quickly, “Charles, go for it. Spawn, please exit the room.”

David narrowed his eyes. 

“David, please,” Charles sighed. 

David stared at Charles for a moment before scoffing, “I didn’t want to hear the elevator noise that probably plays in there anyways,” the teen grumbled before heading upstairs. 

“But I’m bad?” Peter scoffed once David was one, “Your child is demonic, Chuck- oh,” he was cut off when Charles pressed two hands to the sides of his head. 

The telepath had his eyes closed in concentration, but Peter glanced over his shoulder at a very concerned formerly estranged father of his. 

“This is awkward, right?” Peter asked, “I mean, I’m sure you enjoy it when he’s this close to you, but-“

“Peter,” Erik cut him off with a sigh.

“Right, okay,” Peter swallowed nervously. 

“Relax your mind, Peter,” Charles smirked slightly, “As best you can. It’s too fast in there. Think about something that makes you happy.”

_ Being home,  _ he thought to himself. 

_ Being back with my family.  _

_ Family.  _

_ Billy, Tommy, Wanda- oh shit, not again.  _

_ Clint’s going to get shot, so is the child.  _

_ They’re going to  _ **_die_ ** _. _

_ I can stop it.  _

_ I’m sorry, Wanda.  _

Peter gasped, his eyes shooting open and his hand going to his chest when he felt the pain again. His hands searched for the imaginary wounds that weren’t there as his breathing came out more rapid. 

“Okay, okay,” Charles said quickly, taking his hands away, “Deep breaths, Peter, in your nose, out your mouth,” the professor said comfortingly. 

“I-I don’t…” Peter gasped out, trying to find his words as Erik sat down beside him, looking concerned, “I don’t know why this keeps  _ happening _ ,” he ran his hand through his hair. 

“Peter, it seems that you have memories other than your own,” Charles explained, “This Pietro from the world you were in, you have his memories too.”

Peter ran his hands through his hair, “He was  _ real _ , man. He was a real person with an entire life and a sister who loved him- oh god,” he gasped out, “Poor Wanda-“

“I think that’s enough for today,” Erik said firmly, a hand rubbing Peter’s back as he practically collapsed in on himself. 

“I agree,” Charles nodded, “Hank will run more tests on you tomorrow to make sure there aren’t any physical abnormalities.”

Peter scoffed, despite the current mood. 

“Other than the usual, Peter,” Charles laughed, “I’m going to bed now. I won’t be far if you need anything.”

“I’ll stay here,” Erik told him, his hand still a comforting presence on Peter’s back, “For a while longer, at least.”

Peter listened to Charles wheel himself away and the two just sat there in silence, the only sound in the room was Peter’s rapid breathing. 

“You know, Charles taught me something, to help me when I’m feeling how you’re feeling,” Erik said softly, “Think about your happiest, brightest memory, and bring it to the front of your mind.  **Your** memory, no one else’s.”

“I…” Peter trailed off uselessly, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 

_ “Pietro! Wanda! Come inside, it’s getting late!” Django’s voice called.  _

_ The twins giggled, still in the empty field outside of their house. Peter watched a firefly slowly fly in front of his vision before Wanda snatched it in her hands.  _

_ She opened them, both of them watching the glowing insect crawl around her hand with wonder in their young eyes.  _

_ The bug flew away then, going back to join it’s friends in the night sky.  _

_ “Pietro! Wanda! I’m not telling you again!” Marya called again.  _

_ The twins looked up in unison at their adoptive parents standing on the porch with a fond smile on both their faces. Django was holding his own biological daughter, Wendy, who had just been born a few months ago, swaddled in his arms.  _

_ “I’ll race you,” Peter grinned.  _

_ “ _ **_Without_ ** _ super speed,” his sister scoffed, “And I get a ten second head start!” she called, running away already.  _

_ “Why do you get a head start?” Peter groaned, running after her.  _

_ “I’m twelve minutes older than you, duh!” Wanda laughed.  _

Peter blew out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, finally opening his eyes and sitting back on the couch beside his father. 

“Better?” Erik asked. 

“It’s just...a lot, y’know? I barely remember being controlled like that but I can remember this guy’s entire life,” Peter shook his head, “Like he was  **_real_ ** _ ,  _ y’know? He was a person. I  _ felt _ …” his hand drifted to where the wounds would have been on his chest, “I felt when he was shot. I  _ remember  _ being shot but it wasn’t me,” he looked over to Erik, “What does all this mean, man?”

“That’s a question for after Hank runs his tests,” Erik told him, “For now, you should rest. You know where our guest room is.”

“I’m, uh...I think I’ll wait up for Lance, okay? He shouldn’t be much longer. I need to catch him up on everything that’s happened,” Peter ran a hand through his hair, huffing out a breath, “I mean, I barely know what’s happened.”

Erik nodded, “Well, you know where Charles and I are if you need anything. Don’t hesitate,” he stood up, starting to walk out before he stopped in the entryway to the living room, “Peter...I am sorry, for how I reacted before. I was shocked, but I shouldn’t have left like that.”

Peter stared at him in shock. 

“And I...am very proud to have you as my son, truly,” Erik finished before walking out quickly. 

Peter smiled softly, lying back on the couch. He listened as Erik walked up the stairs, briefly stopping at David and then Lorna’s room to say something, before going to his own and closing the door. Then he was left with silence again, other than the sounds of outside and the fire crackling in the fireplace. 

He was home. 

That’s what mattered for now. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some unexpected visitors arrive in Genosha as our story comes to a close.

Peter woke up in the living room, with Lance Alvers drooling on his jacket given to him by SWORD as he snored away. 

He smiled slightly at him. Brightest memories, right?

_ “This is the area we let people practice with their powers for right now, at least until we can get a gym-slash-Danger-Room built,” his tour guide, Jason, said as showed the group around Genosha.  _

_ Peter watched curiously as a boy about his age stomped on the ground, confused about what exactly his powers were. Looking angry, maybe?  _

_ Then a giant mountain appeared, sending the ground cracking dirt into the air as he did.  _

_ “Well done, Lance!” Charles told him from where he was observing. He smiled when he saw the group, “Ah, hello, everyone. Welcome to Genosha. This is our temporary training grounds at the moment.” _

_ Peter awkwardly waved when he made eye contact with Charles. It had been worse, seeing Erik when he first got here, but Charles was still a little...off. He hadn’t seen or really talked to him since Jean.  _

_ But still, a smile lit up his former professor’s face, “Peter...this is a surprise, hello. Are you here to stay?” _

_ “Uh...probably,” Peter said, suddenly a little awkward with all the attention of the tour group as well as the mutants who were training looking at him.  _

_ “Oh, one of Charles’ X-Men,” the guy, Lance, said, “How about you show us what you can do?” _

_ Peter stood there for a moment, wincing at the feeling of all the eyes on him. His eyes fell on Erik, who was standing aside, talking to a green-haired teen, though he was watching them. _

_ “Sure,” Peter grinned, putting a smug grin on his face, “Show me what you got.” _

* * *

_ “Sorry about your face,” Peter groaned, sitting in the infirmary, holding an icepack against his back awkwardly. _

_ “Sorry about your…everything,” Lance gestured, sitting beside him, holding an icepack on his face. _

_ They didn’t really get far with training. Peter zipped around, playfully messing with Lance like he did with everyone, until Lance got one good seismic wave in and launched Peter into the air. Which, would have been fine, in theory, but Peter fell right on top of Lance from about ten feet in the air, and jammed a bony elbow right near his eye. _

_ “So,” Peter said, “You into Queen?” _

_ “Hell yeah,” Lance grinned. _

* * *

That little interaction ended with Peter making his first -and probably best, since losing his twin- friend in Genosha. They played pranks together, did patrols together, picked on David together...they were practically attached at the hip. While Lance acted like the angry rock-controlling guy he was with everyone else, he was different with Peter. He told him about his life, about why he acted the way he did, about how he got here in the first place.

It wasn’t the first time he woke up with Lance drooling on his shoulder and it certainly wouldn’t be the last.

The front door opened and shut softly and Peter looked up, seeing a familiar green-haired teen sneaking inside.

“Oooooh, I’m telling Erik,” Peter whispered, trying not to wake Lance up.

That startled Lorna, who whipped around from where she was hanging up her jacket with a glare, “What are you doing here?”

“Good to see you too,” Peter scoffed, “Ol’ Magnets wouldn’t let me out from under his roof considering I’ve been missing for, y’know, a month.”

“Well, you’re obviously fine,” Lorna mumbled, going into the kitchen and grabbing an apple, “Where’d you go anyways?”

“Another universe,” Peter said, putting on a spooky voice and waving his fingers at her.

“Yeah, right,” Lorna scoffed, taking a bite of the apple and talking with her mouthful, “Where’d you really go?”

Peter raised a silvery eyebrow at her.

“Wait,” Lorna swallowed, clearing her throat, “You didn’t  _ actually _ go to another universe?”

“Yes, he did,” Erik said as he walked down the stairs, “Lorna, please don’t underestimate the amount of trouble your brother can get into.”

“You told her?!” Peter yelped, finally jerking Lance awake.

“Dude, c’mon,” Lance groaned, shoving his shoulder.

“Alvers, get off of my son,” Erik snipped as he walked into the kitchen, waving his hand to start the coffee pot and handing Lorna a granola bar, “Peter, Hank will be here soon to run some tests. And yes, of course I told her, Peter. She deserves to know she has a brother.”

“Even if it is a total loser like you,” Lorna stuck her tongue out at him. 

Peter did the exact same in return. 

Lance got up and stretched, “We must have passed out on your couch. Sorry,” he said, trying to sound casual.

“Don’t make a habit of it,” Erik deadpanned, staring intensely at the coffee pot. 

* * *

Peter had a small studio-like apartment in Genosha. While some houses had been built, most of the citizens either opted to live in the large community building or the old storage containers converted into small homes. Peter opted for the latter, going with the container that had it’s own windows cut out of it. He didn’t have much, but he kind of liked it that way. Over the years, the clutter in the basement that was the result of his kleptomania kind of got to him. He had a bed, a desk, and a couch, along with a small kitchen area with a small dining table and bathroom, and he was perfectly happy with that. 

Lance was currently lounging on his bed, watching Peter get changed out of his SWORD jacket, his hands folded behind his head. 

“So...Erik is in dad mode now,” Lance said. 

“Crazy, right?” Peter scoffed, finding his RUSH t-shirt, “Better than I thought it would go, honestly. He didn’t exactly seem thrilled when I told him.”

“I think you shocked him,” Lance said, sitting up when he was done changing, “What kind of tests are they running on you?” he asked as he stood. 

“None,” Peter said, grabbing his hand, “I’ve had enough needle pricks for a while. We’re blowing this popsicle stand until they give up.”

Lance grinned, holding on tightly, “Sounds like a plan. Lead the way, Quicky.”

The two zoomed away in a silvery blur at that. 

* * *

They ended up on the other side of the island, on the shore. Peter stopped them at their usual spot, in front of the rocks they would sit on and watch the moon. Genosha was still developing and certainly hadn’t extended over the entire island yet, so there wasn’t even really a pathway out this far. 

Lance sat down on the rocks, leaning a little heavily, “Man, I’ll never get used to that.”

Peter just smiled at him, sitting on the rocks as well. 

“Pete...if you ever disappear to another universe again, you better take me with you,” Lance slung an arm around his shoulders, “Because the last month royally sucked without you.”

“Hey, if I go universe hopping again, you’re the first person on my list to take shotgun,” Peter winked at him, “Because on top of the mind control, not knowing what was real or fake, and waking up in another universe...I kinda missed you.”

“Kind of?” Lance raised an eyebrow. 

“Okay, okay,” Peter rolled his eyes, “I missed you a lot, you loser.”

Lance stared at him for a moment, “Pete…”

“Yeah?” the speedster breathed out, glancing quickly between his eyes and his lips. 

The other mutant stayed silent, unsure of what to say. He looked like he was backing down from whatever it was he was about to stay, a red blush tinting his cheeks. 

“Wanna make out?” Peter blurred out before he could stop himself, “I mean, uh…” he trailed off uselessly with a shrug. 

“Hell yeah,” Lance laughed breathlessly, pulling his best friend into a deep kiss, one they’d both been holding back for way too long. 

Peter felt himself relax almost immediately. He wasn’t tense like he usually was, being a constant bundle of energy. He was just...here, home, with his best friend. Well, kissing his best friend for the first time, but still. It was Lance, someone he was used to. Someone he  _ knew _ that was normal for the first time in months.

Then they were thrown away from each other by a surge of energy, throwing their bodies into the trees.

So much for normal.

“Peter!” Lance yelled as he managed to pull himself up, his eyes wide as he stumbled over to him, helping him up.

“You okay?” Peter breathed out.

“Yeah, you?” he asked.

Peter nodded stiffly, looking over to where the energy blast had come from. When he looked up, a familiar red energy was in front of them. He quickly pulled Lance back from it, “Stay away from that,” he said urgently.

Then the portal open and out walked Wanda Maximoff, along with Billy and Tommy.

It closed behind her, sealing the worlds away from each other again.

“Wanda,” Peter breathed out, “Tommy, Billy, I-”

“Uncle P!” Tommy yelled, speeding over with his super speed, wrapping his arms around his legs.

Peter blinked in shock, but kneeled down and hugged him back.

“Mom said we get to stay with you for a while!” Tommy said excitedly, “Do we really?”

“I, uh…” Peter trailed off, still shocked at seeing them again. He put on a fake smile, “Yeah...sure, of course, kid.”

“Who are you?” Tommy asked immediately, looking up at Lance.

“I’m Lance,” the other mutant introduced himself with a smile, always a sucker for kids, “I’m your Uncle P’s best friend in the whole world...well, worlds, apparently.”

Peter sent him a smile.

_ “Peter, where are you?” _ Charles’ voice rang through his head,  _ “Hank is here and we heard an explosion. Erik is worried sick.” _

Peter let out a groan.

So much for a peaceful return.

* * *

“No,” Erik said immediately, “Absolutely not.”

“Erik, c’mon,” Peter sighed, sitting between Wanda and Lance on the couch.

The twins were currently being occupied by Lorna in the kitchen, who was showing off her control of magnetism with the toaster.

“SWORD is dangerous,” Peter explained, “From what I gathered, I mean.”

“Doctor Strange sent us here,” Wanda added, “He said...it would be the safest place to hide and that it would be impossible to reach us here. They want to use me and the boys for our powers. The Avengers...after everything, they have no reason to help me. I don’t have anyone except them,” she whispered, sending a wistful look to the boys, “I’ll do anything to keep them safe.”

Erik stared at her for a moment and Peter tried to gauge what he was thinking, but he really couldn’t tell. He then looked at Peter, “Go get your tests done with Hank, he needs to leave soon. I’d like to talk to Wanda alone.”

“What? No,” Peter said immediately, a wave of protectiveness for his not-sister coming over him, despite his trust in Erik, “Whatever you can say to her you can say to me, man.”

Erik sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Peter...go. Now.”

Peter stared at him for a moment with defiance in his eyes before sighing, letting it go, “Fine...but if you send her away...I-I’ll go too.”

“Pete!” Lance scolded.

“Go,” Erik said firmly, pointing at the door.

Peter glared at him for a moment before stalking out, knowing Lance was close behind him.

“You can’t just sacrifice your place in Genosha for some girl!” Lance said, hurrying after him, “She’s not  _ your _ sister, man. She’s not your Wanda. Your Wanda is-”

“Don’t finish that,” Peter said immediately, whipping around, “You don’t get to bring her up.  _ No one _ gets to bring her up,” he took a few shaky breaths.

“Sorry,” Lance held his hands up in surrender until he sighed, seeing how upset Peter had become. He wrapped his arms around him, “Sorry, Pete.”

Peter buried his face in his shoulder, “I couldn’t save my Wanda, Lance...but I-I can try to save her. Whatever it takes, I’ll do it. I have to help her.”

“I understand,” Lance told him softly, rubbing his back, “ _ We _ are going to help her no matter what, even if we have to leave.”

Peter pulled away, looking at him in shock.

“Hey, I was away from you for too long anyways,” his friend laughed weakly, slinging an arm over his shoulder, “Now c’mon, let’s go get your tests done so Erik doesn’t blow a fuse.”

* * *

_ “Your powers were amplified, basically doubling your status.” _

Peter rubbed his arm where the needle had pricked him.

_ “It’s almost like there should be two of you, but you’re the only one.” _

“You feeling okay?” Lance asked quietly, unsure of what to say.

_ “You were basically considered a beta level mutant with your lack of training for your power, but now you’re an omega level. You bypassed alpha level entirely. If you had mental powers, you could probably take on David or Charles.” _

“Yeah, fine,” Peter said quietly, still rubbing his arm, “Just tired of all the tests, y’know?”

_ “Theoretically, you could probably travel through time if you ran fast enough, which is why I’m upping your classification. This is all so-” _

_ “Fascinating, yeah, I got it, Hank.” _

“Erik is gonna be  _ thrilled _ ,” Peter grumbled as they walked back to the house, knowing they probably wouldn’t get away with slipping away together again.

“Probably not with you threatening to leave Genosha,” Lance grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, “Or with us falling asleep together on the couch...or if Wanda told him what he caught us doing. Speaking of that-”

“Uncle P is back!” Tommy said excitedly, jumping off the porch and speeding over to him the moment they came into view.

Peter laughed weakly, looking up at the porch. He sighed when he saw Erik standing there patiently and kneeled down to his not-nephew, “Hey, go inside with your mom for a second, okay? Me and Ol’ Magnets gotta have a talk.”

Tommy groaned, “ _ Fine _ ,” he said dramatically before running inside the house again.

“Talk to you later, man,” Lance said simply, already walking away.

Peter watched after him, remembering the feeling of Lance’s lips against his a lot more than the feeling of the needle pricks from the test. He walked up to the porch and sat down on the stairs expectantly. His father, of course, followed in suit, sitting beside him.

“How were your tests?” Erik asked.

“I’m sure Charles already told you,” Peter mumbled, “But I’m...fine. Other than some power amplification.”

“Good,” Erik said stiffly, “Peter-”

“You have to let her stay,” Peter cut him off, “This place is a safe haven for mutants, right? You can’t deny she’s a mutant, she has to be, man. Her powers...she had them before the experiments. She’s a mutant who needs help and so are her kids. She’s...She’s not  _ our _ Wanda, but she’s Wanda, y’know?”

Erik took a deep breath, like he was going to say something.

“A-And I don’t want to leave, especially now that I’m back. I’m...happy, being here, with you and Lorna,” he swallowed, “But I’ll go if you send her away, I will. Trust me, I got my stubborn streak from you, man.”

“Peter-”

“And you know what? She didn’t mean to do what she did,” Peter continued, “She was dealing with a lot. If I had her powers when Wanda died, I probably would have ended up doing the same thing. It hurt and it hurt  _ deep _ .”

“They can stay, Peter,” Erik said firmly.

Peter looked up at him, “What?” he choked out.

“You’re right,” the master of magnetism told him, “About everything. The twins, they’ll need somewhere safe to learn their powers and Wanda probably does as well. This place will keep them safe from whatever is after them.”

Peter stared at him for another moment before leaning over and hugging him tightly, “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re in charge of all the details though, paperwork included,” Erik mumbled, “You have to find them a house -a good one for the boys, Peter- and help set up their classes-”

Peter pulled away, narrowing his eyes, “You know how much I hate paperwork.”

“And you have to know how much I hated having my only son threaten to leave after he disappeared for an entire month,” Erik countered, “Call us even.”

* * *

Peter walked back to his home -slow, for once in his life, just taking in his home again- with a tired smile on his face. So much had happened today and it was exhausting. He was home, with both of his families now. 

_ “Watch over them, please,”  _ a ghost of a whisper rang through his head, causing him to stop and look around before he realized it was -probably- all in his head.

“I’m not going to leave them alone,” Peter said softly, “I’ll keep an eye on them, I promise.”

_ “Thank you, Peter.” _

“No problem, Pietro,” he whispered before going inside.

The speedster smiled when he saw Lance lying on his bed with his headphones on, reading a book. He had an arm behind his head, showing off his muscles.

“Who invited you, block head?” Peter grinned, taking off his jacket and throwing it down.

Lance raised an eyebrow.

“Scoot over, dork,” Peter mumbled, kicking off his shoes and squeezing in beside him. He grabbed Lance’s arm, making him put his arm around him as he looked over at his book, “What are you reading?”

“Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy,” Lance said, closing the book and marking the page, “Since my best friend decided to go world hopping, seemed fitting.”

Peter laughed, grabbing one of the headphones, “That all we are?”

“That all you want to be?” Lance huffed.

“Dream on,” Peter shoved his shoulder, “You’re too good of a kisser to pass up.”

“I dunno if I want such a dork for a boyfriend, but I guess I can settle,” he laughed.

Peter rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, lying down beside him. He put the headphone in his ear and relaxed, finally home with his families. 

A soft smile graced his lips as Daydream Believer played.


End file.
